Please Don't Leave Me
by Dajypop
Summary: I hate everything about him...but I need him desperately." Cloud POV, AU SephCloud, Rating to be safe


**Title: Please Don't Leave Me**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: M (Just to be safe)**

**Pairing: SephCloud, ZackCloud, CloudAerith, ZackEveryone**

**Summary: AU. Cloud POV. "I have everything about him...but I need him desperately."**

**Warning: AU, Cloud POV, Mentions of sex, Violence, Character Death**

* * *

If there is one name that turns to ash in my mouth, it's his. He is disgusting, despicable. I want him to leave our shared abode and leave me alone. I hate everything about him...but I need him desperately. I always tell my friend Leon how much I wish Sephiroth would go on a long walk off a short pier, but I know we both are aware that I would ache non-stop with his loss. Even when hatred boils in my gut when he talks of past times with Zack, my ex, that he stole and got killed, I know those soft lips will become me again and I know I won't deny him anymore than I'd deny Zack.

Zack, that's a sore subject. I loved him so much but he never seemed totally happy with just me. He always loved to play around and hit on the girls, whether he knew it hurt me or not, I don't know. He just did what he wanted and I couldn't really stop him. I always pined for him when I was In the hospital waiting to be confronted with his new unfortunate habits. And that was how I met _him_.

I'm remembering it so vividly that I miss the silveret brush past me, grabbing my rear and kissing at the pale column of my neck. This, of course, causes me to shudder and refocus my glassy blue eyes on that devious face of his. He grins and pulls me into him, leaning his lather-clad chest against my t-shirt wearing one. Hard muscle rolls languidly as I hear his manic yet beautiful chuckle as I tense up.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear Cloud?" He simpers, as if I were a young child who dropped his ice cream down his shirt and it was such a _shame_. "You never wanted me to stop touching you last ni~ight..." He sing-songs at me, as if he is totally unadulterated innocence. Of course, I know of his reckless decadence and social deviance; it only proves he's some kind of upper-class monster, but far less 'upper crust' than Dracula. Those piercing turquoise eyes gaze at me, snake-like pupils thin lines swimming in a sea of aquamarine amusement.

"Sephi--" He cuts me off there, as always, because he thinks I sound cute just calling him 'Sephie'; but more importantly, the look he gave me just then was reminiscent of the look from last night, the look of a lion encroaching on his meek and unstable prey. It brought back images I wanted in no other head but my own.

Those orbs, watching me, waiting, always torturing me by waiting. I'd stood there in the shower, wishing he wouldn't insist on watching so intently. Soon, though, I found myself gawking In awe at that insanely toned, pale body, which soon stood parallel to my own, encased in steam and worshipped by the clear moisture dripping from his shoulders. I remember watching a single droplet on its travels down that perfect, -Oh, there, I said it!- sculpted body, diving into crevices and dipping into valleys; my eyes were on the one about to swan dive off a pert, dusky pink nipple. As I stared, open-mouthed and rather looking like a fish, I suddenly realized my delicious treat appeared to be losing focus and my eyes were turned to that face; one of pure angelic even, which I suddenly realized was close enough for me to breathe his breaths.

Then it happened; a kiss so powerful and full of passion that I couldn't believe it had been four years since my last touch, caress, _kiss_...that last one was at Zack's funeral. I kissed him one last time. Now, my lips were on fire, and I eagerly returned the long-awaited affection. It was the first time I had given into Sephiroth's want, and I have lived with him since Zack died.

Another burning caress of lip on lip brings me out of my reverie and I shake my head.

"I-it's nothing. You should go to work, you're going to be late." I stammer, and that hot, pulsing body pulls away, frown evident on his face, soon sinking into a pout.

"But Cloudie..." He whimpers, trying to look cute and only slightly succeeding. "If you want me, I'd be glad to miss work." He'd miss stripping for strangers at Technicolor Fantasy just for me? I feel my heartbeat pump up faster, but I still shake my head.

"Just go, Seph." That's as much as he's getting out of me. He sighs in defeat and heads out, not even saying goodbye. I immediately call Leon on my phone.

"Lee?" I question, getting a gruff cough in return.

"Cloud? You okay?" Maybe I sounded too eager to speak with him.

"I hate him. I want you to know that I hate him." I say softly, and he immediately knows who I'm talking about.

"What did he do, Cloud?" With me, Leon always sounds caring and gentle. It's almost as if, like Sephiroth, he likes me more than a friend sould.

"H-he...he made...love to me, last night." My voice and hands shake as I let the words fall from my lips. I hear the brunet on the other side gasp as if slapped across the face.

"C-cloud...you let him?" The voncersation carried from shock to understanding quickly. He was soon speaking softer and calmer. "I bet it was good for you, wasn't it?"

I waited a moment, letting my brain decide if it was or not. I felt dirty; like breaking for years of celebacy was like cheating on my deceased partner. Like giving into the man I was sure killed Zack made me somehow..inadequate. But...part of my brain argued that it had _felt_ good. Truth be told, it was only the second time I had ever had sex, and I remember quite clearly that he kept asking about the _real_ state of my virginity. He'd told me how tight I was, how warm and good I felt, how the slight addition of my teeth on his skin sent prickles of pleasure straight to the junction of our bodies...

"Cloud? Are...you...erm...okay?" I hear Leon clear his throat and cough, and I can almost hear his blush in his words. I look down to find a hand rubbing at myself through my basketball shorts; but then I realized they're his and my own cheeks grow hot. Had I really just moaned?

"Y-yeah..." My embarrassment shone clearly in my words, like a beacon in the night. I hear a warm, sweet chuckle; smooth like honey.

"It really _is_ good to hear you're--" My phone cut him off with a loud, quick double-beep. Someone was on the other line.

"Just a sec, Leon." I quickly switch over.

"Is this..Cloudie Strife?" I hear an authoritative voice and nod, forgetting he can't see me.

"Oh, uh...yeah. This is Cloud." I feel stupid.

"You need to come down to ShinRa Hospital. He have a...Sephiroth here who is severely injured. He won't give a last name, but insists that you know him."

My heart leapt into my throat and began fighting its way out through either my throat or my mouth. "What..h-happened to him...?" I feel my words shake as they leave my mouth, stomach plummeting and seperating to hit the floor in my feet.

"He was a victim of a hit and run." I nearly dropped the phone.

"I'll be right there." I then immediately switched back to Leon and gasped out. "Pick me up, Lee. I have to go to him...he's in the hospital." A gasp meets my ears and he immediately got into his car. The engine revved and the signal cut out. I feel he must have been near the car already. But...in fact, everything kind of went out of focus, and it seemed all color fizzled out, followed by shapes until I was trapped in what seemed to be eternal blackness. And I didn't realize I had sunk to my knees, hands on the floor before me. I didn't come out of it until I heard Leon honk for me.

It wasn't long before we reached the hospital and as soon as we got in, I was worried. Sephiroth looked peaceful and serene; if he'd been awake before, he sure as Hell wasn't anymore. The worst part was that I knew I'd lose him; all I could see when I looked at him was Aeris and Zack.

I leant down and kissed his lips as the beeping began to speed up and suddenly drop into a long, low tone. Leon pulled me close as the doctor and nurses rushed in.

"D-dammit, Sephiroth, _please_! Don't leave me..."

* * *

AN: Wrote this during my week in the hospital. The song was stuck in my head. I used to hate it, but now that it's assosciated with this pairing, I can deal with it.


End file.
